Heartless
by Fattiboombah
Summary: Set twenty years before Katniss Everdeen, Tiarelle is the new tribute for District 12. She lets her anger get out of control and learns the repercussion of injuring another tribute. From Tiarelle's POV.
1. Chapter 1

_Three years ago, District 12_

"No! Now sit down, Tiarelle!"

I groaned and slumped back onto my seat. It's unfair. It isn't my fault that my dad's plane just happened to crash at Panem. Now I have to deal with the Hunger Games, but that isn't what's unfair. What's unfair is the fact that the Games interrupt a perfectly good Saturday. I can't stand the sight of so many unhappy people. It just makes me feel anxious and nervous. It makes me feel like running back to the lake in the woods. At least there the fish smile more. Well, they do smile until I spear them with my weapons.

My motto is 'work alone.' I've always stuck by it. I don't have a hunting partner, I don't even trade at the Hob because, to me it seems like I'm sharing my catch with other people. I'm excellent with a spear and fairly good with a bow and arrow. I can use a sword and swing a mace fairly well too. So for me, the Hunger Games is no real worry. Just a part of another day.

It never occurred to me that I was heartless. Maybe I was just a little rude and someone who didn't really care for other people, though heartless isn't the word I'd use to describe me.

The bell rang and the children poured out through the front doors of the school. When I got home I saw my mum, drinking some kind of herbal tea.

"Is Fletcher home?" I asked quickly

.

"No dear, well he came home, went into your room then left. He didn't say one word to me!" my mum spat clearly disgusted by my brother's behaviour.

I screamed out to Fletcher then raced out to the woods. Near the lake a black haired boy with small almond shaped eyes, the brightest red was spearing fish. In anger I took out a knife and threw it at him.

"Fletcher! Stop stealing my stuff!" I called in fury, as I tackled my brother.

He pushed me off easily, than pointed his sword at my head. I gave a nervous laugh and acted like it was all a big joke. Fletcher lowered his sword a bit. I crawled towards him, to make him think that I wanted a hug. Instead I kicked him in the chest and grabbed my spear, holding it above my head ready to drive into Fletcher's neck.

The only thing stopping me was the sound of laughter echoing around the woods. The voices I knew. Very well. It was my other four brothers with their mates. Since Mark (my oldest brother) always hated me by saying I was weak, this would be a great opportunity to show him and his mates that I'm capable of viciously killing.

They broke the bushes into the clearing. Mark took one look at me then started to sprint.

"Tiarelle! No!" he yanked the spear from my hand and pulled my hair, forcing me to look at him. "What were you doing? Are you crazy?!" Mark shook his head in disgust.

"Do I look crazy?" I retorted, rolling my eyes.

"Well by the way you acted I would assume you are!"

"Oh come on, I wasn't really gonna kill him."

"I don't care! I can't bear to lose one of you!"

That small phrase that he used captured me. It really made me think about my actions. You'd think I'd be sad, those being the last words he said to me before that spear came hurtling towards us and killed Mark. Though, technically thinking I wasn't.

He was absolutely right though. Because for a minute there, with the spear in my hand I wanted to kill Fletcher. I wanted to see my weapon pierce his neck. I wanted to kill my own brother. Now I know what everyone meant.

I am heartless.


	2. Chapter 2

_Day of the Reaping, District 12_

I stared at the shirt and shorts that lay so delicately on the table. I reached out to the clothes, though abruptly stopped. Mark had made these clothes. Why else would they be in his room? They wouldn't fit mum and Mark hated me. My family was very rich we could afford expensive jewelry, yet I had never seen anything so beautiful. The shorts were made of jewels that were black as ebony, the shirt was made of jewels as red as rubies. I slipped it on and headed to the square for the Reaping. This year, I am worried. I know I will be picked. Mark will curse me.

The square fills with people, I move along to the 15 year olds. People stare at me as I shove through the crowd. The majority of District 12 has never seen such luxury, most of them are poor.

The mayor starts telling the story of the rebellion. I only listened to the story three years ago. The year Mark died. It's not very interesting listening to the same story every year.

When he finishes Julia Mahod jumps up on the stage. She tries to sound enthusiastic and get us all excited, though she knows we all think the Hunger Games is wrong.

"Ladies first!" she calls, as she dips her hand into the girls bowl.

She pulls out the paper slip and I'm already walking up to the stage when she calls the name.

"This year's girl tribute is Tiarelle Zach! Congratulations!"

I roll my eyes and take my place on the stage. Thousands from the audience clap. This makes me feel bad inside. Like no one cares for me. It makes me want to die and not come back at all.

"This year's boy tribute is Triconade Lasoge!"

Everyone was silent besides a few girls in the audience who were screaming for him to come back, and me. I was laughing like an idiot. What a stupid name! Triconade? Where did that come from? Sounds like the name of a soft drink!

Nobody claps as the tall, attractive boy makes his way towards the stage. I stop laughing immediately as I see thousands of eyes fixed on me. I did it again. Forgot that this is the Hunger Games and that people die here.

Triconade gives me a deathly stare as he mounts the stage. I give him a big cheesy smile in return.

"Congratulations to our contestants for this year Tiarelle and Triconade!"

The anthem plays when we shake hands.

Then we are taken into custody to say goodbye to our families.

My mum, Fletcher, Lief, Feil and Kae come to see me first. They each give me a hug, and then leave immediately.

I didn't expect them to stay long anyway.

Someone else enters the room. It is a girl I've never met before, though a faint recognition of someone from school. She gives me a hug.

"I'm Geovanie. Win. You must. For me. For us. Please."

I look at her strangely.

"And you know me how?"

"We go to the same school, don't you remember me?"

I think really hard, and I do.

She was the girl who climbed the tree, when being chased by wild dogs. I killed the dogs with my spear, then left. I barely remembered it. How she could through all these years, I don't know.

Geovanie leaves. I don't even know why she cared about me so much.

Maybe I was wrong about having no friends and being heartless. Maybe Geovanie has been my friend all along. I did save her life, after all.

Two peacekeepers take me to a train station. The place is swarming with people. They have recognized the tributes of District 12, ready to board their train.

I am directed to my room where I have a quick shower and dress in the Capitol's most elegant clothes. The bed is large though not as big as I wanted. Still, I climb under the covers and fall asleep.

I don't know how long after, but I am awoken from my dream. In anger I throw my pillow at the door, swearing.

"Come and watch the recaps! Come on!" Julia calls.

I get up and shove my way past her. Triconade is in some sort of theatre room flicking impatiently with a remote.

The boy from District one charges forward. Tybalt I hear someone call him.

A little girl, Tamara volunteers and in my head I realize I'm cursing her. Saying in my head that she's my kill.

District two is boring. An attractive boy and a girl I can only describe as a slut mount the stage.

I tell Triconade to skip the next couple of Districts. He stops on District five, they're both rangers. Ugh. The Districts disgust me.

Nothing really interests me until I see the girl from District nine. She's not moving.

"Move you little faggot!" I scream at the TV.

I know that everyone's looking at me like I'm a freak, but I couldn't care less.

Then she hugs a girl near her and walks up to the stage. _Friends, _who needs them.

Suddenly I find myself getting frustrated and angry bout everything. Taking the remote out of Triconade's hand, I'm about to flick to the next District, when I abruptly stop.

On the screen is what I'd describe as a hot guy. I sigh at the screen, thinking about how gorgeous he is.

Then I hear his name. Donovan Parker. What a freak! Who has name like that? I shiver wondering how I though a second ago he was the best looking guy on the planet.

Ten is boring. Eleven has a bit of action. A girl is running away.

"What a scared cow!" I yell, but secretly I'm hoping she gets away.

She doesn't. But I don't really care. A boy volunteers from the same District. He's hot, smart looking and could be a real competition.

Yay! Finally District twelve comes on. It starts with me walking up to the stage. I look dazzling. The Capitol must already love me. It makes me look like I'm really keen to win by walking up before my name is called. I blush when I see me being the only one laughing at Triconade. At least the Capitol will like me for not screaming and crying about the whole being picked for the Hunger Games thing.

The program ends and I get back into my room quickly. I want to get to sleep before dinner.

In my dream I see Tamara lying on the ground. The girl from District eleven is bashing her head into the ground. I raise my spear and it hurtles towards her. The scream of the girl from eleven echoes around the icy wasteland. I wake up, startled.

I love seeing the future.


	3. Chapter 3

I pick up my spear and throw it at the dummy. It pierces its heart. A smile appears on my lips.

I look at the other useless tributes, they're all so pathetic. None of them have any idea what they're doing, they're all weak.

A kid walks over to me, Tybalt.

"Hey." He says.

I raise my eyebrows and then throw the spear back at the dummy imagining that it is Tamara.

I swear he winces as the spear cuts through the broken dummy's head. Some Career he is.

"What do you want?"

I drop my spear on the ground and move to the next training area. I pick up the mace and start swinging it around.

"You can join us if you want."

Tybalt walks away.

Join the Careers? Unlikely. I work alone.

After a few more minutes of swinging the mace around, we are called to lunch.

I sit alone and try to perfect my nails. It's hard work, they've got blood and dirt on them. The blood was from the other night when I dug my nails into my thighs. I don't really know where the dirt came from.

I get up from the table and grab the spear. I begin to climb up one of the trees. It's a bit hard having to carry something while climbing but I'll have to get used to it.

When I'm at the top of the tree I notice a girl following me.

"Piss off!" I yell at the little stalking bitch.

What the hell is she thinking? Why is she following me? What a freak.

I throw my spear, aiming at her stomach.

It pierces her like when it pierced the dummy.

Her eyes close and she falls to the ground without a scream.

I would laugh if peacekeepers weren't dragging me away.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm taken into a room blindfolded.

They hit me. They make me bleed.

Every time I think it's over the pain starts up again.

I don't scream. I don't cry.

I just wait for the pain to end. It doesn't end.

I realise then that I won't be going into the games. They're just going to beat me to death and find a replacement to put in the games.

I feel a knife scraping the skin off the back of my leg. I feel the pool of blood swimming around my feet.

It's too painful. I tell myself to die.

Die.

Just die.

But I can't.

I saw the vision. I know my future. I have to kill that little girl. I will kill that little girl.

That bitch who followed me up the tree is next and anyone who dares to ally her.

Somebody kicks me in the head and I collapse on my knees. I take deep breaths. I try to recover from the terrible pain. The excruciating pain.

A blade is shoved in my back.

I scream.

The blade is twisted.

I'm lying on the ground now. My face in a pool of my blood.

I try to breathe but all I'm breathing in is blood.

Great, I'm going to drown in a pool of my own blood.

I don't though.

Someone pulls my head out of the blood and punches me twice.

I swear at them. Tell them to either kill me quicker or leave me alone.

I let out another scream that would wake the dead and kill the living.

I rip my hands from the chains causing more blood to flow and take the blindfold off my face.

I kick the person who attacked me. Then I fall on my butt and wait to die.

I just wait.


	5. Chapter 5

More peacekeepers come toward me but none of them attack.

They tell me to get up. I shake my head at them.

"Get up!" One of them yells.

I try to get up but my bloodied leg slips from under me. One of the peacekeepers grabs me and holds me there.

They take me to a medical place where my wounds are treated.

I don't understand. They hurt me. They wanted me dead. They want to kill me. Why are they fixing me?

Then it strikes me. Is it possible that they're making me better so that they can just kill me all over again?

If they do that will they also just toss me into the games, defenceless and bruised?

I lay in a hospital bed for what seems like days.

Then someone knocks on my door and tells me I've got a visitor.

Oh crap.

President Snow.

I'm shocked at what happens next. He doesn't promise to kill me or remove me from the games or anything.

We end up having a rather pleasant conversation.

Not kidding.

After he leaves, I feel much better.

Nothing happens to me. Everything is good.

By tomorrow I'll be out of here and on my way back to the games.

Suddenly I feel a tear roll down my cheek. A tear? Since when do I ever cry when I'm not in pain?

I realise why I'm crying.

I could die.

I could die.

These could be my last days.

My last days to do everything I ever wanted to.

My last days to have my first kiss, my first boyfriend and my first friend.

More tears follow and I begin to hear questions in my mind.

Do you know what it's like, Tiarelle, to die? To lose everyone you ever loved? To know that all that was once yours not longer belongs to you? Do you know what it's like, Tiarelle, to do something other than living? To live a life from in a grave? Do you understand what you've done, Tiarelle? To all those people you're going to kill? Do you know what it's like, Tiarelle, to lose every emotion you ever once had? Every moment of anger? Every tear shed? Do you know, Tiarelle, how to survive? Do you know if it's possible to survive? Do you know which move will be your last? Will you end it right, Tiarelle? Will you fix all your problems before you die? Do you know what it's like, Tiarelle, to die? Are you ready to die?

I cry harder.

The same questions echo around in my head, rattle my brain.

_Do you know what it's like, Tiarelle, to die? Are you ready?_


	6. Chapter 6

I look at Dealishea. She's lying in a hospital bed looked pale and dead.

She's so vulnerable. I just want to kill her.

I watch her eyes open. She flinches at the sight of me and looks around confused.

"Sorry," I say but I'm only sorry that I didn't kill her.

"It's okay." She replies.

She's wrong. It's not okay at all. It's the opposite of okay.

I move closer to her.

"Make sure I don't get in trouble and I'll take care of you in the arena."

I think about threatening her but I think saying I'll take care of her will be enough.

Dealishea looks confused for a moment.

"Fine." She finally agrees.

I hear footsteps from behind me.

It's just the other tributes.

Unfortunately, with them is a group of peacekeepers.

They push me to the ground.

"Don't!" Dealishea screams.

I have to bite my lip to stop from laughing. She's so stupid.

I look around at the shocked tributes. They want me dead. They know I'm the best here.

"I dared her to! Let her go!"

Does she really think that will work? Saying that she dared me?

_Nice job you little bitch, I think._

Someone starts speaking in a loud, low voice. I can't understand what they're saying though.

The peacekeepers escort me out of the hospital room.

On my way out I see District 11's mentor.

"Hey Gregar!" I give him a smile.

"Hi." He says awkwardly.

He doesn't know who I am. He doesn't know that I was the one who damaged one of his tributes.

I'm taken to a room that looks much like the training area.

"You can train here." One of the peacekeepers says.

I'm a little confused for a moment before I realise what's going on.

They're getting me to train down here so I don't injure another tribute.

At least that's my theory.


	7. Chapter 7

No one pretties me up for the Fashion Parade.

I just wander around the training area until I'm told I can eat something.

I look at the food they have given me with disgust.

The only word to describe it is meagre.

I don't eat it. I don't eat things unless they're perfect.

When I'm not training I'm talking to one of the peacekeepers.

They're actually pretty boring.

They don't do anything all day except control crazy tributes.

They're pretty much keeping me locked down here. Probably to keep me away from the others.

Last night I wasn't given a bed so I didn't go to sleep. Instead I played cards with one of the peacekeepers until his shift was over. Then I did more training.

Finally somebody comes to get me ready.

I'm allowed out of my 'cell' while these four weirdos scrape the blood off my nails and wipe every inch of dirt off my body.

They tell me their names but I forget them in a matter of minutes. One of them is very chatty. She has purple hair and weird flower tattoos all over her arms. I don't reply to any of the questions she asks or listen to anything she tells me.

The person who I assume is my stylist, gets me to wear a simple black dress. He then dyes my hair black and cuts it in an emo style. He uses a lot of eye liner and black lipstick on me.

After he's done I look at myself in the mirror.

What a waste of time. I look boring. Like an average teenager.

I have to wait about an hour before I'm moved.

I'm taken to the centre ring. No one else is there.

I stand there wondering what the hell is going on.

Somebody grabs me from behind and covers my mouth to stop me from screaming.

I am dragged on to a stage in front of the whole Capitol.

In front of me I see a rope.

I realise what's happening.

They're hanging me.

The Capitol roars when they see me. They can't wait to see the first death of the Hunger Games.

I've stopped resisting. What's the point? I'm going to die anyway. Maybe it's better now rather than later.

My neck is now in the rope and I am about to die.

I'm going to die in front of the whole Capitol.

I close my eyes and prepare for what lies ahead.

My eyes suddenly reopen and I spot Dealishea watching from a doorway.

I rip my hand free from the rope that bound it and point at her.

Every head instantly turns her way. The cameras are all trained on her.

If I die I'm bringing her down with me.

Suddenly the rope is pulled tightly around my neck.

I scream.

So does the Capitol.

Except I scream with pain and they scream with joy.

I gasp in my last breath of air and my head falls forward.

This is the end.

I lose consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

_Do you know what it's like, Tiarelle, to die? Are you ready?_

"No." I whisper. "I'm not."

I spend endless hours reliving the pain of my whole life thinking of how I could have made it better. I could've made my life worthwhile.

_I see Fletcher, Mark, Lief, Feil and Kae watching me. Mocking me._

_I see myself as a little girl. A confused, broken-hearted little girl. I'm surrounded by my brothers. They're teasing me, shoving me. I cry for them to stop but they don't. I call for my mother but she's not within reach. She's probably at home drinking herbal tea. _

"_Leave me alone," I whisper to them. "Please. I'm sorry."_

_The image fades as I see myself again at 12 years old. I'm in the forest. I see a deer. I get my spear and throw it at the deer. It misses._

"_You don't understand!" I scream, "No one ever understands! Everyone treats me like shit!"_

_I recollect the spear and throw it at the running deer. It pierces its heart. I run up to the fallen deer, shocked. I had never killed an animal in my life. I was a murderer. I felt the tears burning down my cheeks._

"_I'm sorry." I whisper, stroking the deer's soft fur. "I'm so sorry."_

_I pull the spear out of the deer and lie next to the dying animal._

_I bury my face in its fur, "I'm sorry."_

_The next image is of me as a 15 year old. Bruised and battered. I'm at the Hunger Games. I'm being tortured for injuring Dealishea._

_The pain is unbearable._

I thought I was dead. I thought this pain would be over by now.

I feel a surge or rage running through my veins.

My eyes fly open.

I'm lying on the ground of the training area. I get onto my feet and walk around.

Oh my God. I'm alive. I didn't die.

Oh my God.

Oh my God.

Now they're going to have to put me in the Hunger Games.


	9. Chapter 9

The peacekeeper who I once played cards with took me to the place where I would have my private session with the Gamemakers.

I threw my spear at the dummies and shot a few arrows. I climbed a tree and threw knives until I was told I could leave.

The peacekeeper – who I now knew as Dave – took me back to the training area.

I have nothing else to do until the games.

It's unlikely they'd get me to have an interview. Everyone thinks I'm dead.

Dave and I trained a bit. We practised hand-to-hand combats and sword fighting.

When his shift was over, I sat on the ground and waited for the days to disappear.

I slept on the ground until I was told I could have dinner.

They gave be more disgusting crap.

_Stupid bastards._

I closed my eyes, trying to revisit my vision of the future.

Soon I see it again. Just as I had before except this time there's more.

… _I see Tamara lying on the ground. Dealishea is bashing her head into the ground. I raise my spear and it hurtles towards her. The scream of Dealishea echoes around the icy wasteland. The spear hits Tamara. It slices through her stomach. She lets out a choked cry and her eyes squeeze shut. Tamara doesn't die instantly. She dies slowly and I savour every moment of her long, painful death. Dealishea cries, her tears soaking the dead little girl in her arms. I watch as Dealishea gets up from the ground and runs toward me. She has a knife but I am not afraid. She is weak. I am strong. She throws the knife in my direction. I swing my head to the left to avoid the blade slicing my face. I grab her hair and force her to the ground. Dealishea tries to bite me. She crashes around in my grip desperately trying to escape. I raise the spear above my head and prepare to let go…_

My eyes open.

That means I survive the blood bath and I get to kill Dealishea and Tamara.

This must be my lucky week.


	10. Chapter 10

_Two more days until the Hunger Games_

I watched the scores everybody got.

District 1, 2, 3, 4 and 8 get scores between 8-10. Except Tamara who gets a 6.

Most of the other districts get low scores.

The boy called Donovan gets a 7. I regret thinking he was hot. Getting a 7 is atrocious.

The volunteer from District 11, Kalum, gets a 9 and Dealishea gets a 6. Triconade gets a 4.

Wow. Everyone really sucks.

Right at the end, hard enough for anyone to notice, the number 12 flashes across the screen.

That's my score.

_One more day until the Hunger Games_

The boring days of waiting are over. The time is nearing. I am ready.

I watch the interviews.

None of them really stick out. Most of them are just boring crap.

Everyone just goes on about how good they are and how likely they are to win.

Triconade has probably the worst interview. He stutters and mutters all sorts of unintelligible things. He doesn't seem to be concentrating on the interview. Something else is on his mind.

I don't know why but when I watch Dealishea's interview I get infuriated.

Maybe it's just jealousy. The fact that she has such a perfect face and an amazing body. She has a very likeable personality and wears the most gorgeous dress.

I can't wait to kill her.


	11. Chapter 11

_The day I've been waiting for… The Hunger Games_

My prep team gets me ready.

They don't have to do much really. Just apply a bit of makeup and paint my nails blood red.

My stylist takes me to a room underground.

I change into the outfit that I will be forced to wear during the Hunger Games.

It is a thick jumper covered in fur. It is very warm. The pants are quite the opposite. They're like tights but slightly warmer. I shiver in them and I haven't even entered the arena yet.

For awhile I stop concentrating. I can't see anything. I'm thinking. Thinking deeply about what could happen within the next 24 hours.

I could be injured.

I could die.

I could kill someone.

The arena could be blown up.

The Capitol could be overthrown.

I could be withdrawn from the games.

I could survive the day without seeing a single person.

I could form an alliance.

I could fall in love.

Of course, the majority of that is unlikely. Except the part about me killing someone. That will happen. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow. But someday.

I bring myself back to the real world.

I am standing in the arena.

I am all alone.

I can see no Cornucopia.

I can see no sign of life except the dying trees.

I can hear my heart beating.

I can see my breath lingering in front of me.

I am surrounded by snow.

I know I am in the arena.

But where the hell am I?


	12. Chapter 12

These are my theories:

The Gamemakers put me here deliberately so that the tributes would still think I'm dead.

The Gamemakers put me here deliberately because they wanted to give me a disadvantage by not letting me get to the weapons.

The Gamemakers put me here deliberately because they don't want the Capitol to see me in the games just yet.

I have more theories but they go a little off track.

I wander aimlessly around until I get bored and tired and have to sit down.

I want to be in the blood bath. I want to kill everyone and just end the games now.

That isn't an option though.

In fact, I'm not given many options right now.

I entertain myself for a while by drawing things in the snow until I hear the first cannons go off.

I count them.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9. I wait for more but there isn't any.

9 dead tributes.

I wonder who they are.

I guess I'll find out tonight.

9 children are already dead. Two more will be soon.

That means I'll have to survive against another 10 tributes.

I have a bad feeling that I'm about to turn into someone I'm not. I think by the end of this – if I get to the end of this – I'll become obsessed with killing.

I can imagine it. I can imagine winning.

I'd turn crazy.

Every time I heard a footstep, every time I heard someone's breath, every time someone touched me, I would be afraid and attack. I would fear life.

The nightmares would be worse. Every night I would hear the people's voices, asking why I killed them.

Is living really worth the nightmares and the pain?


	13. Chapter 13

I sensed him there well before the tree began rustling.

He was immediately two hundred metres in a bush to my left.

He had brown hair and piercing green eyes. I identified him from his interview as the 12 year old Remalan Fileasal.

In his hand he held a dagger.

I ran through my mind trying to remember what his score with the Gamemakers was.

A 5, I think.

A smile appeared on my lips and I took a single step towards him.

He flinched when he realised I knew where he was.

It didn't take long for Remalan to realise he was about to die.

I walked in his general direction, checking my nails as I went.

When I reached him, he jumped out of the bush and tried to stab me.

_Sorry buddy, not today._

I had no weapons but it didn't matter. I was stronger, taller and smarter than him.

I kicked him in the knee and hit him across the face. I punched him several times in the jaw and he fell to the ground.

I picked up his dagger and stabbed it into his head.

The mess was repulsive but not so bad that I couldn't handle it.

He bled all over the snowy white ground, bleaching it a bright red.

The cannon went off.

I looked at my hands. They were covered with blood. Remalan Fileasal's blood.

I just murdered a defenceless, 12 year old boy.

His blood is on my hands.


	14. Chapter 14

I guessed that it was time for me to show everyone that I was alive.

I started walking in an easterly direction.

It was so cold. My legs were shaking and covered in goosebumps. If I didn't get warmer in the next twenty-four hours I would freeze to death.

Soon walking became too unbearable. It wasn't because I was cold; it was the anxiety that forced me to run. I had to kill everyone really soon. I had to get out of here as soon as I could.

I wonder how I would get my hands on a spear. I could've made one from one of these trees if I kept the dagger, but unfortunately I left it in Remalan's head so it would be long gone by now. I probably killed someone for it, which meant that soon I'd have to kill someone.

Several minutes later, I ran into someone.

Triconade.

He stared at me, eyes wide in shock. I stared at him, breathing heavily.

My eyes flickered towards some weapons on the ground. One of those weapons was my spear.

My hands clenched into fists. I started to bleed as my nails cut through my skin.

I would have to kill Triconade.

I barely knew Triconade. I had seen him a few times before the games but I had never known his name or talked to him.

As much as I hate to admit it, Triconade was probably the one person that I didn't want to kill. If I lost I would've wanted him to win.

I felt more goosebumps rising on my arms and legs. My lips turned purple.

I would have to kill Triconade.

But how? How could I kill this strong, attractive 17 year old?

I had no weapons. There was only one way that I knew I could get past him without a fight. It was a technique that I saw from the Hunger Games five years ago.

District 9's winner, Isabelle Woodward, used this to win. She flirted with the boys so they wouldn't kill her and they would protect her in the arena.

I needed to do this now.

I walked towards Triconade. He just continued staring at me as though I was a ghost.

I put my arms around him and started crying. I waited for a moment, still crying. Finally, Triconade put his arms back around me.

I don't understand why he did. He hated me. I laughed at him when he was chosen for our district. I was violent, rude and obnoxious.

I was heartless.

I looked up at Triconade with scared eyes, planning to attack.

Guess who didn't fall for my act?

Triconade.

Before I could even attack him, he landed a painful blow on the back of my head.

Damn it!


End file.
